Bonezai
'Bonezai '''is a minor antagonist in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. As the Skulkin soldier of Ice, he works for Lord Garmadon as a vehicle designer, being responsible for most of the Skulkin's vehicles. His mechanical expertise is only eclipsed by his protectiveness for his creations - even slightly damaging one of Bonezai's vehicles is an excellent way to distract and enrage him. Background NOTE: To fill out the Skulkin ranks in the television series, most of the skeleton characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Lightning Skeleton will be categorized here, for convenience. The Golden Weapon Several Ice Skulkin accompanied Samukai to the Caves of Despair where they began mining operations in search of the Scythe of Quakes. As an Ice Skulkin was helping an Earth and Lightning Skulkin move a mining cart, they were interrupted by Jay's echoing voice. The entire Skulkin force then rallied behind Samukai and ambushed the Ninja outside the cave holding the Scythe. While they quickly overpowered the Ninja, Jay quickly figured out the key to Spinjitzu, thus turning the tide. The Earth Dragon then appeared and Samukai called a retreat. King of Shadows An Ice Skulkin accompanied Samukai to capture the other three Ninja while Garmadon dealt with Kai in the Fire Temple. On the way back to The Underworld, an Ice Skulkin piloted a Skull Motorbike while two others rode on the Skull Truck. Though the one on the bike was successful in returning home, the two on the Skull Truck were thrown off by Jay and Zane when they boarded the vehicle. Personality He is a genius at creating vehicles. He can be pretty easy to get along with, but if you get a smudge or a dent on one of his vehicles he will fly into a fit of rage. The last skeleton that put a scratch into the Turbo Shredder wound up on a tool rack. Description Bonezai's main distinguishing feature are red eyes which face in opposite directions, giving him a dimwitted look. His belt and armor are primarily white in color, representing his element. Weapons His favorite weapon is a Golden Pick Axe. He also carries an axe and a flail. Trivia *Bonezai test-drives his vehicles, usually at high speeds. *He can be easily distracted in a fight by doing damage to one of his vehicles. *He is the only skeleton that doesn't have a hat. *Bonezai's name is a pun on the words "bone" and "bonsai." * In a Ninjago sticker book Bonezai and Chopov had their names switched. * Bonezai is the chief mechanic for the Skulkin. Appearances *2115 Bonezai *2258 Ninja Ambush *2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2520 Ninjago Battle Arena *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Golden Weapon" **"Secrets of the Blacksmith" *''Ninjago: Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Bozaaaa.png 384px-Bonezai_Minifig_svg.png|An animated photo of Bonezai bonezai compare.jpg|Bonezai compared to a normal LEGO skeleton Bonspin.png|Bonezai on his Spinner PicD89F9674F10576CCC02F576C54D6C0A2.jpg SoRBone.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Bonezai Category:Ice Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Skulkin Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males